issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyway City
|Zone Name=Skyway City |Splash Image=Splash_SkywayCity.jpg |Zone Map=Map_SkywayCity.jpg |Width=162 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=10-19 |Trainer=Mynx |Task Force Contact=Synapse |Event=Troll Rave |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Disciple II, Just Said No to Superadine III, Scholar II, III |Day Jobs= , , , , , |Enemies=Clockwork, The Lost, Trolls |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Bloody Bay, Faultline, Hollows, Kings Row, Perez Park, Sewer Network, Talos Island |Lines=Paragon City Monorail |VidiotMaps File=skyway_city }} __toc__ Overview (Copied from the City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_paragon_city_skyw.html) Back in the 1970s, with traffic congestion in Paragon City reaching major headache levels, the solution seemed obvious: build upwards! Create graceful sweeping highways! Take the pressure off surface streets by moving traffic above the city on high-spanning bridges. As a result, Skyway City - the big highway in the sky - was born. The epitome of modern efficiency, Skyway City was destined to be a model for the future. Instead, it became a model of cold concrete and steel - a soulless passageway on the way to more interesting destinations. Soon, the original plans for extending the Skyway bridges throughout the city fell by the wayside. Today, Skyway City is the only remnant of this grand but misguided idea in Paragon City. A major hub for cross-city travel, Skyway City connects with Atlas Park to the North, Perez Park to the Northwest, Kings Row to the West, Faultline to the South and Talos Island to the East. You can also take the monorail from King's Row to Skyway City, with connections as well to Atlas Park. For the more adventurous (or foolhardy), an entrance to the sewers is located in Skyway City. With an abundance of salvageable materials on hand, Skyway City is a haven for the deadly Clockwork. Visitors should keep a sharp eye out for these mechanical, scavenging menaces. More recently, Skyway City has become home to a street gang known as the Trolls. Found camped out under the many bridges in the area, the Trolls have made the unstable and dangerous street drug Superadine an integral part of gang membership. This widely popular drug has become a mainstay in their initiation rites, their tests of strength and will, and an increasingly important factor in a member's rise through the ranks. With the ingestion of massive doses, many of the senior Trolls have experienced physical and mental mutations of a monstrous nature, including inhuman strength and resistance. To make matters even worse, Paragon City's law enforcement community suspects a link between the Trolls and The Family - the well-organized gang that runs Independence Port - but little proof has been found to date. With Superadine pumping through their bodies and occasionally short-circuiting their brains, the Trolls have become one of the most dangerous and frightening threats to Paragon City. Drug-induced rampages have become the norm; unprovoked, senseless, and violent, these acts spare no one in the vicinity. Skyway City once stood as the bright, soaring promise of a new age. Sadly, it's become the spawning ground of drug-crazed monsters. Something must be done to curb this advancing tide of blood and madness. Without the timely intervention of a new generation of heroes, the future of this section of Paragon City looks grim indeed. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Synapse Trainer * Mynx Police Band Contacts * Detective Sluggitt * Detective Westbrush Regular Contacts * Carla Brunelli * Cho Ge * Dr. Ann-Marie Engles * Everett Daniels * Haley Philips * Jake Montoya * Jill Pastor * Juliana Nehring * Karen Parker * Kong Bao * Lorenzo DiCosta * Maggie Greene * Mark Freeman * Pavel Garnier * Sanjay Chandra * Sgt. Suzanne Bernhard * Thao Ku * Tristan Caine * Vitaly Cherenko * Warren Trudeau Notable NPCs * Andre Jimenez * The Can Man * City Planner * Corey McCann * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Hiro Takashi * Paragon Construction Foreman * Security Chief * Yolanda Baker Zone Events * Periodically, a Troll Rave may spawn in several locations in Skyway City. During these raves, many trolls gather and start to glow, and Supa Trolls spawn nearby. A hero may earn the Dee Jay Badge for defeating enough of the Supa Trolls and the Raver Badge for defeating enough of the raving Trolls. * During the Synapse task force, Babbage the Clockwork monster is spawned outside of the warehouse that heroes exit in the penultimate mission of the task force. Neighborhoods * Astral District (Yellow - Level 10-15) (Music) in the western area of the zone * Aerie Plaza (Green - Level 10-12) (No Music) a relatively safe area which contains the north Paragon City Monorail station, Mynx the hero trainer, and Synapse the Task Force contact. * The Gruff (Orange - Level 13-16) (No Music) in the south central part of the zone, a mid-level neighborhood. Note that there is an error in the map that shows The Gruff as two separate sections of the zone, a mid-level neighborhood just below Aerie Plaza and a low-level neighborhood south of the Astral District. In fact, these two areas are one mid-level neighborhood. * Hide Park (Red - Level 15-19) (Music) a small neighborhood in the southeastern section of the zone. * Lagrange Medical Center (Green) (Music) a safe area that is the hospital of Skyway City. * Land of the Lost (Red - Level 15-19) (Music), a neighborhood in the southern section of the zone which contains the south Paragon City Monorail station. * Vista Plaza (Yellow - Level 10-16) (No Music) in the north end of the zone Exploration Badges ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Historical Plaques * One Disciple Badge monument * One Just Said No to Superadine Badge monuments * Two Scholar Badge monument Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Stores * Cooke's Electronics (technology store) * Freedom Corps Basic Training (training enhancements) * Image Inc. (natural store) * Orion Labs (science store) * Pandora's Box (magic store) * Subgenetics (mutation store) Transfer Points * The Paragon City Monorail has two stations on the north and south end of the zone. * The helicopter in the south end of the zone will take a hero to Bloody Bay. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Atlas Park, Faultline, Kings Row, Perez Park, Talos Island, and The Hollows. * There is an entrance to the Sewer Network. * The Skyway City Beacon location is , just in front of the Freedom Corps Basic Training store (Training enhancement store). Trivia: Skyway City has more transfer points in and out of the zone than any other zone in Paragon City or the Rogue Isles. There are ten distinct transfer points that a hero can use to get directly to twelve different zones. Villain Groups * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Skyway City Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones